1. Technical Field
This invention relates to post supporting devices that are driven vertically into the ground and to which an upstanding post is then secured. This device eliminates the need to dig fence or post holes in the ground in which posts are typically positioned and buried.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs which use a fixed ground engagement portion in the form of a spike or screw and a post bore ancillary engagement portion secured thereto. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,142, 4,588,157, 4,249,715 and 2,706,967.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,967 an anchoring stake is disclosed having a ground engaging spike with a movable pin extending therefrom. The pin has a pivot ball on one end with a registering fitting secured to the spike. A lead ring is formed on the pin opposite end to which a pet lead can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,715 discloses a sign supporting apparatus having a ground engaging portion and an integral support post and end cap arm support from which a sign can be hung. The support post is slid up and down on the upstanding ground engagement portion of the device driving same downwardly into the ground. The end cap support arm for the sign is then inserted to the upstanding post portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,157 is directed to a post support having a ground engagement portion and an integral post receiving portion extending therefrom. The post receiving portion has a plurality of locking tabs within that wedgeably secure the post positioned within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,142 shows an awning anchor having a ground engagement screw portion and a pivoted awning arm mount extending therefrom.
A prior art adjustable anchor post is described in German sales literature marked Exhibit A which discloses a post engagement portion having a contoured swivel base which is registerable on a secondary swivel base secured to a ground engagement portion. The two contoured surfaces are inter-engaged and held to one another by a pair of oppositely disposed fasteners extending through elongated slots in the respective base portion to allow for the angle orientation of the top portion.